It's Right!
by aloveformusic
Summary: Jane is seriously struggling with her feelings and emotions for many different reasons and she can't confide in the one person she always turns to. Maura knows there is more troubling Jane that what she is admitting to and one way or another, she's determined to find out.
1. Not Giving Up

**A/N: Hi! I'm very new to this and as you can most likely tell this is my first story so please try to be as nice as possible with reviewing, any help is welcomed. I've read enough to feel slightly more confident in my abilities to write a story of my own but I would really appreciate any ideas anyone has as to where this story might lead. The vision I have so far of this story is probably going to result in it being fairly long, but I hope if anyone decides to read it that you'll stick with me and see it through because I'll need all the encouragement I can get… **

Another day, another case closed.

Jane Rizzoli walked through the door to her dark apartment, throwing her bag to side and flicking on the light switch. She looked around and sighed, tired and emotionally drained from the case she'd been working all week that had finally come to an end.

Taking the gun and badge from her belt and putting it securely in its allocated drawer, she sat down on the couch where a very happy energetic little dog jumped up to greet her.

"Hey, girl. I know you wanna go for a walk but just give me five minutes, okay?"

Jo Friday just tilted her head to the sound of her owners' voice and Jane smiled at her.

The case she had worked involved similar aspects to that which she went through with Hoyt, so she really didn't feel like going out and celebrating on the close of it with Korsak and Frost at the Dirty Robber as they did every other time.

The guys understood, but were still worried about her. They did know, however, not to push when Jane said she's fine and just needs some time alone for a while.

The one person who didn't know; or actually did know but chose to ignore that fact, was Doctor Maura Isles.

Maura had seen the case take its toll on Jane over the past week and was worried about her friend. Hearing Korsak and Frost express the same concerns only made her more determined to make sure Jane knew she wasn't alone, no matter how much she tried to push everyone away.

Jane was sitting on her couch still, stroking Jo and mumbling little things to make the dog tilt her head, when a knock at the door startled her.

Jo started barking and Jane shot up to retrieve her gun from its safe place. After quieting Jo down, she made her way to the door.

She wouldn't normally have this reaction, but what with all the drama of the case that week, it's safe to say she was a little on edge still.

She looked through the peephole and then lightly bumped her forehead against the door, exhaling in both relief and frustration.

She could really do without this right now but even as she thought this, she turned the handle of the door and pulled it open.

"You have a key, Maura. It opens this door in case you ever decide to actually make use of it and not give me a heart attack", Jane said in her sarcastic, defensive manner.

Maura, though not usually realising the difference between when someone was being sarcastic and when they were being serious, had quickly become understanding of the fact that when Jane was feeling emotional she became vulnerable and when she was vulnerable she got defensive and snappy to those who tried get close. So, instead of taking offense, she reacted the way she would if Jane was her usual self so as to not draw attention to the fact Jane's true emotions were seeping out, despite the fact she really wanted to just comfort her friend.

She simply walked past Jane and sat on the couch, but not before commenting about how she could not possibly give Jane a heart attack by simply knocking on the door and that the key was supposes to be for emergencies, which this was not, therefore knocking was appropriate.

Jane huffed and rolled her eyes as she so often did when Maura took a literal stance on everything that was said. She closed the door and turned back to Maura, watching her stroke Jo Friday who was wagging her tail excitedly at the person who was almost like a second owner to her. Jane could see how much love the little dog had for Maura; and as much as she tried to deny it she knew she herself had a whole lot of love for her too.

_No, Jane. You do not feel this way. You cannot feel this way. You were not raised this way. It's wrong, it's wrong, it's wrong. _This is what Jane had been telling herself over and over again since not so long after her first encounter with Doctor Isles. That was over 3 years ago.

Over those 3 years, Jane had managed to build a solid friendship with this woman and in no way act on her deeper feelings or let anyone know about these feelings. She thought that by continuously telling herself that it was wrong to feel like this, it would eventually stick and she wouldn't ever have to worry again.

To say it worked would not be correct.

It was just enough to keep her from revealing anything, but it was getting harder and harder the closer they got. And as much as she tried to distance herself, she couldn't bear the thought of Maura feeling that she had done something wrong. She was after all, Maura's first ever best friend.

Maura looked up to see Jane leaning back against the door, looking at her but not seeing her. Instead her dark brown eyes were glazed over and she looked lost in her thoughts.

She got up and moved towards the detective, who was so lost she didn't even blink when Maura came face to face with her. Maura gently reached out her hand and placed it on Jane's bare arm, wanting to let Jane know she just wanted to help her through whatever it was she was currently going through.

"Jane? Jane, I'm worried about you. At first I thought it was this case getting to you which is completely understandable, but I fear there is something else playing a role in the way you've been acting lately. I'm here to help, but I need you to be completely open and honest with me. Jane?"

Maura's words crept into her mind and broke through her _"It's wrong, it's wrong"_ mantra. She blinked a couple of times and saw light hazel eyes, etched on a face of worry, burning into her own. As all this registered her other sense came back all of a sudden and she could feel Maura's warm hand gently resting on her arm, trying to draw attention to her.

At this realisation, she jumped to the side, out of reach, searching for something to say to make everything she was thinking and feeling disappear.

"I…I…drink?... I need a drink. Do you want a drink? Wine, beer, water?"

Maura jumped herself and Jane's sudden movement and watched as the usual bold, confident detective, stuttered and babbled her way to the kitchen without looking back.

Maura really didn't know what had got into Jane recently, but she was sure as hell going to find out.


	2. Enough Is Enough

**A/N: Just a quick one from me as I know you just want to read the story. I just want to say a big thank you to everyone that decided to follow/favourite or review this story. It really put a smile on my face and literally made me right this chapter throughout all my breaks at uni today. It has got a lot of angst but just stick with it and you won't be disappointed. The next few chapters are likely to be quite a bit longer, I hope you don't mind. Thank you. **

"Jane, what's wrong?" Maura asked gently, feeling slightly uneasy herself by the tall brunettes stranger than usual behaviour.

"Maura, do you want a drink or not? I'm not just gonna stand here all night waiting for an answer." She flinched as she saw the flash of hurt cover Maura's face from the sharpness of her voice.

Maura relaxed her tense facial muscles after Jane's terse response, knowing or rather hoping her rage was just misdirected. She sighed and nodded her head. "Yes please. I'd like some wine."

Whilst Jane made herself busy finding a glass and opening the bottle of wine she kept stashed away, only to be used for this particular visitor; Maura turned and headed back to her position on the couch trying to figure out what could have possibly got Jane so riled up. She knew it wasn't just the similarities to the Hoyt case because she knew Jane. Jane was strong, a protector. Even though she had good reason to let the past events affect her, Maura knew Jane was too stubborn and strong willed to let it have that much of an impact in her life, especially their friendship.

After a short while composing herself in the kitchen, Jane picked up Maura's wine and grabbed herself a bottle of beer and made her way to join Maura on the couch. Sitting down next to the honey blonde, she saw Maura's lips moving as though she was trying to work out an extremely difficult math problem in her head.

Jane cleared her throat and Maura looked over at her. Jane passed her the glass of wine, not saying anything. They both sat in silence for a while; and an uncomfortable one at that.

This had never happened with them before. Yes, there were times where they were all talked out or exhausted from the trials of the day that they just didn't have it in them to make any sound, but they were always so content in each other's company. Now, it was just painful.

Jane moved first, reaching over the little coffee table to grab at the remote control. She turned on the television and flicked through the channels, not paying attention to what she was watching, but instead trying to come up with better ways of making her feelings for Maura disappear.

Try as she might though, everything she thought of would never be strong enough to dissolve these feelings.

"Have you called your mother recently?" Maura suddenly asked. She knew the answer seeing as Angela kept calling her because Jane was screening all of calls.

"No"

"Why don't you play bucketball with Frankie? That always relaxes you"

"It's _basket_ball, Maura. And I don't need to relax" she whined. Inside, her heart skipped a little when Maura's lack of sport knowledge came through. She was just adorable sometime.

_No, Jane. Wrong. _

The doctor smirked at the fact that however distracted, angry or mad Jane was, she couldn't help herself when correcting Maura's small slips. She didn't purposefully slip like this every time, most of the time it was genuine. At times though, she did it just so that she could hear Jane whine the corrected version. She couldn't help it; it was adorable.

Maura looked down at her glass, swirling it around and thinking how best to approach Jane with all the questions she had burning deep inside her. After a couple more minutes she had made her decision. Jane was her best friend and should understand that she just wants help her, not hurt her.

Taking a deep breath she looked at Jane. "Are you going to keep avoiding my questions all night?"

"Are you going to keep asking me them all night?" Jane replied, annoyed that Maura wouldn't just drop the subject. She could feel her anger start bubbling inside of her.

Deep down, she knew this reaction wasn't caused by Maura. No, this was caused solely by Jane and her self-loathing and denial, it could never be because if Maura. Any feelings Maura gave to her were good and positive. Feelings of happiness, laughter, safety…love.

_It's wrong, it's wrong, it's wrong. _

As soon as Jane even thought the word, the mantra came howling back in her mind, angering her more and more.

"Jane", Maura said, sounding almost defeated.

"Maura", Jane retaliated.

"Why won't you just talk to me? We tell each other everything, but lately you seem to be shutting me out more and more", Maura said her voice slightly louder than normal, but faltering slightly. She didn't care though, she just wanted the one person who meant more than anything to her back.

This was it for Jane. She heard the break in Maura's voice, saw the emotion in those gorgeous glistening eyes. The fear, the anger, the frustration boiled over and she could not stop herself even if she tried.

"You know what Maura? Not everything is about what you want. _You _want me to talk. _You _want me to open up. We don't _need _to tell each other every detail of our lives and live in each other's pockets! Why don't you understand that? I. DON'T. WANNA. TALK. ABOUT. IT! Not with you and not with anyone else!"

Jane was now pacing back and forth, her back towards Maura. As the last words slipped from her mouth she stopped still and put her hand over her mouth. Her mind was replaying what she had just screamed out and she could already feel the guilt eating away. Just as she went to turn around to apologise she heard a soft click.

Jane knew that sound. It was her front door. She slowly turned, knowing what she was going to find but unable to prevent the pain of seeing it.

Maura had left. She was gone.


	3. Withdrawal

**A/N: Sorry for the late update on this. I'm trying very hard to get a new chapter up every day but I was at work really late and by the time this was ready it was technically the next day. So, to make up I will post another chapter later on today (5/10/13), at some point. **

Jane stood staring at the door for what, to her, felt like hours. Her mind replaying the last words she had almost screamed at Maura, and her imagination conjuring up images of that beautiful woman; always so cheery and upbeat, instead, sad and feeling alone. All because of her.

Maura had just climbed into her car, ready to leave for her own home, when the emotions finally took over her. Her whole body shook and trembled and there was nothing she could do to stop it. The only person who could ever calm her down when she was in this much of a state was the same person who and caused it.

She continued to sit there with her hands resting on the steering wheel, tears leaving fresh track marks down her face and dripping onto her skirt, whilst she tried to figure exactly what had just happened.

Maura had seen Jane mad before. She'd witnesses her anger directed at suspects, colleagues, family, even her own mother; but never once had Maura been on the receiving end. And she didn't like it one little bit.

Jane was the one person Maura knew she could count on. When everything felt like it was going wrong, Jane was there. When past relationships left her feeling broken and vulnerable, Jane was there. When people made her feel like she didn't belong, Jane was there. Jane was always there. She was Maura's confidant, best friend, family and protector. But now?

Maura didn't even recognise this person. She once trusted her with her life, now she couldn't even face her with her tears. With that last thought, she started her car and slowly pulled out in to the road, heading for home, her feelings weighing heavy on her heart.

The tall brunette finally moved to the couch and sat exactly where Maura was just a few minutes ago. She could still smell her expensive perfume in the air and feel the warmth of the seat under her. Her eyes glanced down to the small table in front of her where Maura's practically untouched glass of wine sat, and it finally hit her.

She crumbled.

Heart-wrenching sobs could be heard coming from the detective and if someone was there with her, they would have probably cried at sight alone. But no one was there. She has successfully blocked everyone she actually cared for out of her life. And if that wasn't bad enough, she had managed to drive away the one person who would be able to help her. The only person she really and truly would give anything for.

Once Maura had returned to her home, she found Bass walking around her kitchen island, looking for his food.

"Hey, Bass. I'm sorry I kept you waiting for so long Sweetie", she said quietly, her voice strained and quivering from all the crying. Picking some strawberries out of the bowl on the worktop she crouched down in front of him and held them out for him to take. "It's been a nightmare day, Bass. I feel like I've lost her completely now. I can't see a way back".

Bass lifted his head, his mouth full of strawberry. He looked like he was responding to Maura's words. Even though she knew he didn't really understand what she had said, it was comforting in its own way.

"It's just us now. Me and you. At least you won't shut me out, right?". She could feel more tears threatening to fall and decided it was time to go to bed and rid herself of the events of the night for a few hours.

As both women settled down for the night in their respective beds, they both had the same thought.

What happens next?

Jane awoke the next morning feeling crappier than usual. She loved her bed and loved her sleep, but last night they were her enemy.

Her bed felt horribly uncomfortable for some reason and no matter how she rearranged the pillows and whatever position she tried, nothing felt right. Any sleep she did manage was just filled with images of Maura. They started off as the happy memories that she had from over the past years and then as her sleep deepened they transformed into the events of that night and what possible repercussion this would result in for the future.

Maura's night was actually pretty much the same as Jane's. She spent the night tossing and turning, thoughts of Jane running through her head. She cried as realisation struck that she didn't have anyone anymore.

All her life she has mastered the art of being alone and learnt how to be content in her own company. Then came Jane. Jane had turned what she thought she knew into something completely different. She realised that whilst she thought she was okay being alone, she was, in fact lonely. And she wasn't as content with her own company by choice, it was because she had to be. But now she had experienced others company… Jane's company.

Their alarm clocks went off but they needn't have bothered setting them as they were wide awake anyway. They both completed their usual morning routines, much more downbeat than they had ever been.

Once arriving at work, the two women made their way to their separate work stations; Jane to her desk and Maura to the morgue. Maura arrived 10 minutes before Jane and they therefore missed each other in passing at the elevator.

Jane shuffled her way to her desk, her usual swagger stripped from her after the previous night's events, and slumped into her chair when she realised there was no coffee there for her. Leaning on the desk, she held her head in her hands as she tried to forget the reason that her morning would now be caffeine free.

Maura was at her desk in her office, staring at her coffee cup like it was going to answer all of her most desired questions. The woman at the coffee place this morning had prepared the two coffee's the usually chipper blonde always came in for at the same time every day for the past few years. She liked this smaller blonde woman, although sometimes the way she spoke threw her as to whether or not she may be some sort of know-it-all robot. This time, however, she was not expecting the reaction she got once she settled the coffee's on the counter.

The stunning hazel coloured eyes started tearing up and before she knew it, the woman was in a sobbing fit with no indication as to why and also didn't look like she was going to explain any time soon.

Before the server could ask her what had made her so upset, Maura had grabbed the smaller cup of coffee and headed straight out the door, leaving the server and a few other startled customers, staring at the extra-large cup left alone on the counter.

Days passed, and neither woman had spoken to the other. In fact, they had both deliberately gone out of their way to make sure that they did not come in to contact.

Jane, for her part, would send Frost or Korsac down to the morgue to pick up Maura's findings and bring them up to her, whilst Maura had taken to sitting in her office all day every day. From the minute she walked through the doors to the minute she had finished, Maura did not leave the downstairs of BPD.

If one of them saw the other one in a rare general passing, they would make themselves busy so as to not show that they had actually seen the other person, or in some cases (mainly involving Jane), she would hide until Maura had disappeared from her sight.

Frost, Korsac and even Angela knew better than to get involved in the business of Jane and Maura. Yes, Angela pushed the boundaries most of the time with her daughter, but seeing the effect it was having on Jane made her ability to restrain herself a little stronger, for now anyway.

None of them knew exactly what had happened and the only responses they got from either woman when they asked were, "It's none of your damn business. Don't you have something else to gossip about?" from Jane, or a simple "Ask Jane", from Maura.

Whatever had happened had to have been about something serious because these two were never ever like this. Jane would never admit it, but Maura was the only person that could make her do anything with just a look. And for Maura, Jane was the only person who could make her guess even if was only hypothetically speaking, she still wouldn't do it for anyone else.

Yes, these two women had to be dealing with something big for it to get in between them like this.

At the end of what felt like a never ending week Jane and Maura were experiencing the same feelings as they each entered their own homes, after successfully avoiding each other since Jane had shouted and Maura had left.

Withdrawal.

Even though they were purposefully putting themselves in this position, the fact that they has not really seen each other the same way they used to, was having severe effects them. Like they were both each other's addiction and now that it had been taken away, they were lost and helpless.

This did not go unnoticed by their friends and family around them.

After careful consideration and a lot of plotting and scheming, Frost, Korsac, Angela and Frankie had devised a plan that would at least put them in the same place and force them to acknowledge each other.

This was going to be interesting…


	4. Jealousy

**A/N: Hi, guys and girls. I'm really sorry about not posting like I said I would yesterday. I was called into work late and only had half of the chapter written. I've literally just finished it but would like to apologise if there are any mistakes made because I've only briefly read over it myself and you can't always spot your own mistakes unfortunately. I will **_**try **_**to post a new chapter everyday but the more in depth the story gets, the longer the chapters are and therefore I run out of time to post it that day. I will try though, I promise. **

It had now been over a week, and Jane and Maura had still not said a word or even glanced at each other with the other ones knowledge. Even though all this time had passed, neither of them had adjusted to the absence of the other, leaving a gaping hole in their routine lives.

Little did they know, their loved ones were about to change this; whether they agreed to it or not.

A few days into the week, Jane had realised that maybe this time spent away from Maura would help to banish the feelings she had developed. She was certain that this was the way to do it. Then after the feelings were all gone and she was back to her old self, she could start to rebuild on the friendship she cherished with the doctor.

A couple of days after these thoughts had occurred to her, she then had another realisation. This was that those previous thoughts and hopefulness of her plan working, was complete and utter crap. Not only did the time apart make her miss her friend's quirky nature (which Jane always said drove her crazy, but she secretly loved it about the woman), she was crippled by the fact that the space between them was having the complete opposite effect of her original plan. She wasn't learning to get over these emotions and feelings, they were getting stronger. The more she denied and tried desperately to move past it, the mire the emotions took her over until she was forced to accept that they may never go away.

Unfortunately, by Thursday, the emotional turmoil she had gone through with her thoughts changing every day had taken its toll, and she was now convinced that maybe the sacrifice of losing Maura altogether would have to be enough to rid her of these _wrong _feelings.

There it was again, the same mantra that had been haunting her since couldn't remember when. _It's wrong, it's wrong, it's wrong._

Maura's week resulted in her feeling exactly the same from day one. Confused, angry, upset, abandoned and unloved.

She started her week almost drowning in the onslaught of tears that erupted whenever she heard Jane's name or had to send another M.E to a crime scene involving Jane's homicide team. That last job was definitely not an easy task for Maura. She couldn't lie but also didn't want her personal life spread like Chinese whispers throughout the workplace. So she did as best as she could when she was asked why she couldn't go herself.

"I had a disagreement with a member of the homicide department, and until a solution is found I do not want it disrupting the closure of the cases involved". It was the truth, in a very evasive manner, but it meant at least she wouldn't break out in hives or hyperventilate, which she definitely didn't need right now.

Even though Maura thought that her very evasive answer was also very discreet as to who it was, everyone she told this _truth _to, knew exactly which member it was and certainly didn't want to pry any further due to the fear of feeling the full wrath of the fiery Detective Jane Rizzoli.

By the end of Maura's week, the tears had finally dried and she had taken great measures to make sure she could deal with this situation. She had been attending her yoga classes to clear her mind of the burden it carried and had been going to the gym on a regular basis to make sure she got any stress out if her in the right place.

On Friday of that week, Maura had been in the gym and was stretching her limbs when a very tall, brunette may their way to her. Strolling up to the blonde from behind, they warily tapped her shoulder to try not to startle her too much as she seemed lost in her own thoughts at that time.

Maura did in fact jump slightly at the touch and spun around quickly to see who it was wanting her attention. She was faced with dark brown eyes, looking at her like she was about to break into a million pieces if any sudden movement was made.

"Hello", Maura said, smiling nervously as she realised she was caught unaware.

"Hi. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, it's just I was watching you for a while and you seemed like maybe you weren't so okay."

A moment went past and they just carried on looking at each other. Maura slightly taken aback at the honesty that she was being watched.

Before she had time to respond, the statement was already being corrected.

"Not that I'm like stalking you or anything. I mean, I know that sounded a bit weird but I really didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I noticed you a couple of times and I didn't like the way you looked. No! Not like that, you look great! I just meant upset, you look upset".

Maura's mouth had now slightly opened in shock at the ramblings happening in front of her. Then, once it had all registered in her head, a slow smile started to spread across her face. It wasn't much, but it was than she had for what now felt like a very long time.

"Well", she cleared her throat slightly and continued, "that was a lot to take in in such little time. I will just straighten a few things out for you. Firstly, I believe you when you tell me you are not a stalker". She smiled again at the look of relief making its way across the other person's face. "Secondly, thank you for complimenting the way I look, it is very appreciated. And lastly, you're assumption on my emotional state right now is fairly accurate and I can confirm I am upset".

She looked up and saw eyes that wanted to ask more questions, but didn't want to make the petite woman feel like she was being interrogated. Just as Maura thought the conversation was going to end, a reply was made.

"Thank you for not making me feel like a complete babbling idiot. Maybe I went about this the wrong way anyway, so can I maybe just try this again?".

Maura nodded slightly, not fully understanding how this was going to go, but before she had time to voice this concern, the explanation had already been made.

"Hi, my name is James Parker. I'm a detective in the drugs unit." He stuck his hand out between them for Maura to shake.

She took a hold of his hand and gave her biggest smile yet, liking the strange man's awkwardness. She came to the conclusion that she enjoyed this because it was always her who was the socially awkward person in every conversation and now she actually wasn't doing too bad.

"Hello, James. My name is Doctor Maura Isles, but please just call me Maura. I'm the Chief Medical Examiner. I work with a lot of the different department but I can't say I've seen you before."

"Okay, Maura it is. And you would be right about not seeing me, I'm new. I only officially started here on Tuesday after I asked to be transferred from New York."

James and Maura stood talking for a long time about their work and any hobbies they had. After a while James had asked Maura why it was that she had felt so upset. Maura even shocked herself when she told Detective Parker the real reason. She explained her friendship with Jane, their argument and the fact they are no longer talking to each other.

For some reason, Maura felt like she could open up to James. His tall well-built frame, dark hair with matching dark eyes comforted her. For someone as smart as Maura, she didn't know why this was. But she wasn't about to question it, especially when she felt like she had no one right now.

After talking about her problem with Jane and listening to the understanding words of James, Maura felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She still felt a pang of hurt and loss at the thought of Jane but being able to say this out loud really helped.

"Maura, I hope you don't think I'm far too eager, but would you like to go grab a coffee sometime? Maybe we could a little more about anything you want? I've just really enjoyed getting to know you and think that maybe you need someone to talk to on a regular basis. Not that I think you need help or anything. But of course it's fine if you do, I just—"

Maura interrupted him.

"James, please don't panic about saying the wrong thing or thinking that you've somehow upset me. I understand that you are being very polite and are genuinely considering my feelings and emotions right now. Although I think your babbling is very sweet, I'll put you out of your misery and let you know the answer now. I would love to go for coffee with you, Detective Parker. How about Sunday at 10:00? At the little coffee place just around the corner from here?"

"Sounds perfect, Maura. I don't think anyone has ever dealt with my babbling ways as well as you." He smiled, and then said his goodbye's, leaving the blonde stood there smiling at the thought of helping someone so like herself. Maybe, this is what she needed to take her mind off of Jane for a little while.

As Maura walked off towards the showers, she failed to notice the figure standing just behind the punching bag.

Jane had heard everything. She hadn't been far and didn't know Maura was even there until she heard her voice. She had stopped hitting the punch bag and focused her senses so that she tuned out everything else around her and could hear the conversation between Maura and the man who she know knew was Detective James Parker of DCU.

She heard them make a date for Sunday and it almost tore her apart.

Jane felt something she had never had the need to feel before. Another feeling she would now have to deal with along with everything else.

Jealousy.


	5. Confrontation

**A/N: I can only apologise for the amount of time passed before posting this chapter. I have been so busy with work and had a few problems with uni that I just didn't have enough hours in the day to get this written. I also don't have a Beta reader so it takes a little longer to re-check what I have already written. That being said, there are probably still a ton of mistakes that I just haven't picked up on so, again I am sorry. Enough about that though and on with the next chapter…**

After thoroughly checking the area, Maura found herself alone in the locker room, preparing one of the shower cubicles. She smiled to herself at the prospect of having made a new friend she could talk to openly about Jane.

Although she classed Vince, Barry and even Angela as her friends, they were also people in Jane's life that wouldn't be able to be objective when it came to their problem.

Unpacking her shampoo and washcloth from her bag and setting it just inside the shower, she sensed something.

There was a niggling sensation in the back of her mind and for some reason her stomach felt like it was flipping; even though she realised this was completely impossible.

In the few seconds it took for her to register this feeling a new one started. This time she knew exactly what it is; or more accurately, who it was.

Straightening her shoulders, she slowly turned around. She knew who would be there, but what she didn't know was just how close they were to her, and exactly how she would feel when this moment arrived.

"Jane", she whispered, as if she was afraid that speaking at normal volume would scare the beautiful brunette away. Yes, she was still mad at her for the way she was treated, but she couldn't help but feel an automatic pull to the woman she had seen as her safe place for so many years. In a way, she was also relieved. Now, maybe Jane was ready to explain her reasons for everything that had happened and they could somehow go back to before.

Her hopes on this being the case were quickly dashed as soon as Jane spoke her first words.

"Well, don't you look awfully happy with yourself?"

The tone of Jane's voice made the hair on the back of Maura's neck stand up; and not in the good way. No, this was fear.

She was in no way scared of Jane. She knew that no matter what happened between then and no matter how mad they got, neither of them would ever physically hurt the other.

This fear was different. It was the fear of hearing in Jane's voice a mix of hurt, anger and exhaustion all rolled up into one. It was seeing the look on the detectives' face, like she was having a fight with herself over something.

This is what scared Maura.

"Jane, if you've come here for another argument, I'd rather not it's too stressful." Maura said, deciding not to react to Jane's earlier statement, firstly because she didn't understand what had caused it anyway, and secondly because she had had enough upset with the detective lately to almost her a life time, she didn't need anymore.

"Oh, right. Yeah, don't wanna stress you out before your big date on Sunday. How disrespectful of me".

This was not going the way Jane had hoped. She wanted to approach Maura and try to patch things up. Yes, she was jealous of Parker but, she knew it was her fault to begin with.

However, when she walked in behind Maura, and saw the grin plastered on her face, her anger got the better of her. Again.

After Jane's last comment, Maura stared at her, eyes wide mouth dropped slightly.

"How? How did you know?" she managed to squeak out, still thoroughly shocked at what Jane knew. "And it isn't a date" she managed to add, now that her brain had fully caught up with what was happening.

"I was near the punching bags when you and _Detective Parker _were flirting". The anger and jealousy that had dripped from Jane's voice earlier had now disappeared and now she just sounded defeated and lost.

Maura noticed.

"Jane", Maura's voice softened also, to a more comforting and reassuring tone. "We were not flirting". She held her hand up as Jane tried to correct her. "We were just talking".

"Well, it looked and sounded like more than that from where I was standing" Jane replied, her tone ever so slightly more sharp than she had intended, but couldn't shake the feeling of jealousy coursing through her veins when she thought back to seeing Maura and Parker together.

Not sure what was really happening here, but not wanting to cut contact with her again, Maura again calmly stated, "We were just _talking, _Jane. That's all". As an afterthought, Maura also added, "Besides if you really did hear everything, you would know that a very large percentage of the conversation between me and Detective Parker was actually all about you". She paused watching as the words sunk into to Jane's mind, waiting on edge for her reaction.

Jane heard what Maura had said and thought back to their conversation. It was true; the conversation had practically revolved around her. She then felt a sharp pain in her chest as she realised the reason she was the topic of conversation was because of how much she had hurt Maura. She was the cause of upset that Maura had been confiding in James about.

Maura visibly saw Jane flinch and wondered how what she had said had affected the female detective in such a way. Maura, being Maura, didn't let those thoughts just enter her mind and then disappear. No, she did what she always had done and pleaded to know the answer to what she could have done now to offend or hurt this apparently wounded woman.

"Jane, what it is? What did I say?"

"Nothing, Maura it's nothing". Jane, no matter what had gone on between them, still couldn't bear to have Maura think she had messed up; well, if she could help it anyway.

Maura looked down at the floor, lost as to what it was Jane was going through. Why could she not get an honest answer from her anymore?

Seeing this question written all over the honey-blonde's face, Jane could only try and say what she was thinking. Powerless to the hold Maura seemed to have over her, especially at times like this, she lightly took hold of her hands and saw Maura lift her head and look her in the eyes, slight shock registering across her face at the contact.

"Maura, I promise you, it's nothing to do with you", she stated, hoping it would ease the pain in those lovely hazel eyes.

"It is though, Jane. It is something to do with me because it's affecting you. When you hurt, I hurt. When you're sad, I'm sad. I know you said we don't have to know everything about each other all the time but you're the closet person I have and I feel everything you do. Feeling your emotions but not understanding why you have them worries me. Please just tell me so I can help". Maura was pleading with her now. She couldn't stop the words falling from her mouth.

Jane's eyes were now glassy and it was taking everything in her not to just collapse into Maura's arms, cry and blurt out everything she really wanted to say but couldn't.

Instead, she let go of Maura's hands and looking into her eyes, apologised. Turning around, she headed for the door. She could feel Maura's eyes burning into her as she left but knew if she didn't go now, things would change between them forever; and not in the way she wanted. She thought that if she did tell Maura everything, Maura would be uncomfortable around her and not know what to do anymore because after all; Maura was straight.

Laying her hand on the door handle, she let out the breath she didn't realise she had been holding and pushed down to exit. However, the door handle stayed where it was and the door didn't open.

She tried again, rattling the door as she used more force, but still the door didn't budge.

Maura saw Jane struggling with the door and came over to see what was happening. Tiptoeing to peer over Jane's shoulder, she could see her hands shaking and the door handle rattling but no movement from the door.

Jane turned to face Maura, whose warmth she could feel so close to back. Their eyes met for a split second, the shared look of panic evident across their faces.

"We're locked in".

**A/N 2: I would also just like to add that I know a few people are kind of hating on Jane at the moment for how she is with Maura. I do understand your reasoning for this and sort of expected it when writing the story, but I do also want you to maybe think of the reasons Jane is acting in this way. Obviously, everyone is more than entitled to have their opinion, I just wanted you to have a think about this; do you really think she wants to intentionally hurt Maura? It's almost a defence mechanism that she is trying to deal with. I can sort of identify with the Jane I am writing about so maybe that's why I see it differently; or maybe it's just because I know roughly how it's all going to go ****. But, I thought it was just something for you to think about as the story progresses… **


	6. The Plan

**A/N: Okay, for those of you who are still with me, I just want to quickly explain something about this chapter to save any possible confusion. If you all remember (or maybe try to recap back to) chapter 3 "Withdrawal", it ended with Angela, Frankie, Korsac and Frost forming a plan to get the two women to talk to each other. Well, this chapter is part flashback (in italics) to when they discussed the plan and the current situation. I understand this chapter will not interest everyone, not everyone will like it but I am working on the chapters and getting back to Jane and Maura ASAP. This isn't majorly long chapter but the next few will be as Jane has a lot of explaining to do, so just thought I'd slip this in while I work on those. Enjoy…**

"_We have to come up with something, Jane's driving me insane with her snappy, depressive mood swings", Frost said in hushed tone as he, Korsac, Angela and Frankie sat together in the Division One café after the majority of the precinct, including the two women in question, had gone home for the day. _

"_Yeah, good idea Frost, I thought if we just sat here and stared at each other, then the situation would just resolve itself", replied Frankie, the sarcasm evident in his tone. _

"_You know what Frankie, you sound more and more like Jane every day. Hey, Ms Rizzoli, you sure this isn't just a girl thing and Frankie's happened to pick it up from all the time spent curling her hair and talking about boys?", Frost retorted, earning a glare from Angela, directed at both of them. _

"_Knock it off you two, we're supposed to be helping them solve whatever mess they have created for themselves. Do we really want a repeat situation of the time Jane shot Maura's father?". Angela couldn't stand the thought of that happening again. She could see what Jane had gone through when Maura cut her off, and she also almost lost Maura altogether when Jane made her choose sides in the heat of the moment. _

_Even though Jane was her daughter, Maura was just as close. Little did Jane know, Maura would sometime come over to the guest house and have a coffee and talk with her about all the girly things she wished Jane would talk about too. Angela was so happy that Jane had managed to find a best friend that was such a remarkable person who truly cared for her daughter. She felt that Jane needed to get her emotions out sometimes, and if she wouldn't talk to her, she was at least glad that she would talk to Maura. _

_This though made her smile for a second, until she remembered exactly why they were all together at the moment. Something had gone wrong, and the risk was too high for losing one or possibly even both of the women as the people they once knew. _

_Korsac saw the emotions on Angela's face and jumped in to help. _

"_Angela's right, we're supposed to be helping. Jane's becoming insufferable and Doctor Isles is slowly disappearing. Frankie, stop being a smart-ass and help think about how we can get Jane to be somewhere without her becoming suspicious. Frost, you clearly don't know Jane well enough to think she ever sat around curling her hair and chit-chatting about boys. Come on be serious, it's Jane for crying out loud! Talk it over with Frankie and think about a location we can get them to without the other knowing. Angela, we need to think about ways to get Doctor Isles to show up to the location". _

_For a minute, everyone just stared at Korsac. They could not believe just how invested he really was in this. Angela and Frankie were family and both equally thought of Maura as family, so it was obvious as to why they were involved. Frost was Jane's partner. He worked closely with her all the time so it was clear why he wanted to help. Also, he had passed the usually composed Doctor, and could have sworn he saw tear tracks on her cheeks, which really unnerved him. _

_Korsac though, was different. He saw Jane as the daughter he never had. He loved her that way, whether she wanted him to or not. Yeah, she gave him crap most of the time, but what daughter didn't test their father? As for Maura, she simply brightened his day a little. Always making him chuckle when her and Jane would have their playful banter about her 'fun facts' or when she was lecturing Jane or the healthy foods she should be eating. He genuinely loved them both, and was going to do everything he could to help them. They were miserable without each other's company. _

_Following Korsac's orders, each person put their ideas across until they had formulated the perfect plan. _

_Frost had decided that the BPD gym would be the best location for them to "bump into each other", because both had taken to using it regularly and they were in the same building as it, so it wouldn't look as suspicious as trying to get them to a random other place. _

_Angela knew that Maura had been so uptight lately, that she had been going to the gym a lot. So, she would go home now and catch Maura alone. She would casually bring up the gym and say how she was thinking of joining. Knowing how thoughtful and kind-hearted Maura was, she figured Maura would then encourage them to go together. Angela would then agree and set a time and day. 10 minutes before she was due to meet Maura, Angela would then call her and tell her she couldn't make it but that she should go ahead anyway and she would join her next time. _

_Frankie, in the meantime, would contact Jane and also suggest that they go blow off some steam together in the gym. Once he finally got her to agree, (because they all knew she was being difficult, but couldn't avoid her little brother) he would follow the exact same plan as Angela was doing with Maura, only he would tell Jane he would meet her in there, and just not turn up. If he called to tell her he wasn't coming, she was lee likely to stay and more likely to be pissed and go home to drink. _

_Korsac listened to the plan and agreed it was good. They were bound to see each other there and have little chance of actually running away to avoid any confrontation. _

_It was also decided that, Korsac and Frost would stay behind at work and alternatively check on the progress of the plan once it was in action, by checking on them every now and again, hidden from view. _

_With the plan agreed by everyone and all of them knowing what their part was, they went their separate ways to start putting it into action. _

**The Present…**

Korsac and Frost could not believe what had happened. They had been spying on the women for over an hour when they decided that this would be the last time they checked on them before calling quits on the plan. They hadn't even noticed each other.

That was until they had witnessed Detective Parker approach Maura.

Seeing Jane clock the fact that Maura was present and talking to him, the men thought that this was where the plan was going to end because Jane would see this as escape route and slip away unnoticed.

How wrong they were.

They had watched as the tall Detective had placed herself slightly behind the punching bag and was watching intently at the conversation just in front of her. They could see the tension building in her athletic frame, but were powerless to help without making things worse.

Both men were thinking the same thing, "Maybe it was something Maura had done to upset Jane, not the other way around".

They watched the whole thing and just as they thought Jane was going to march over there, Parker walked away, and not long after Maura headed off to.

Korsac and Frost quickly ducked around the corner as Maura breezed past them and went into the locker rooms. Glancing at each other from their respective hiding places, they were about to come out when just as quickly, Jane stomped past them heading in the exact same direction.

As if reading each other's mind, the men both headed towards the doors and made sure they closed them quietly.

They knew there was no one else in that room apart from Jane and Maura, and whether the Detective and Doctor liked it or not, they were going to talk. Or shout, or scream or whatever. Whatever the case, they were going to stay there for a while.

Frost pulled out his phone and called up to the security department. Having a favour owed to him by one of the guards, Frost managed to negotiate having the doors locked for an hour, with no one coming in or out disturbing the people inside. Frost also made sure that the guard understood that in no way was he to let Detective Rizzoli or Doctor Isles know that any of them had anything to do with this _unfortunate _turn of events.

The security guard had no problem abiding to this anyway, having heard the rumours about the Rizzoli being a major ball-buster at the moment, and the Doctor's strange outburst off tears that she wouldn't talk about.

With the plan going slightly differently than they had expected, Korsac called Angela and Frankie to let them know what had happened. After explaining the whole scenario, they turned around to leave and leave no trace they were ever there.

Before walking away, they heard the rumbling of the door handle and progressively louder banging, knowing Jane knew she was stuck. This wasn't going to be pretty.

The last they heard was Jane's frustrated and panic ridden voice simply state…

"We're locked in".

**A/N 2: Also, just wanted to say I am really thankful for the reviews I have had. It's great to hear that you are enjoying the story. Would also just like to quickly say a big thank you to **_**housecat **_**for the review about seeing things from where Jane is standing. I'm glad someone is seeing her struggles as well as Maura's **** All reviews though are greatly appreciated and I have replied individually to the ones that would allow it **


	7. The Truth

**A/N: Okay next chapter. Not as long as I initially planned but the whole process of them talking turned out better than I thought, I just hope you all (or at least most) agree. Thank you again for your reviews, it's nice to know what you are thinking when you read this, and thank you for the favourites/follows I'm glad you are enjoying the story :)**

"How can we be locked in? The gym doesn't close for a least another few hours yet", Maura said, annoyed that something like this could happen, but also slightly glad it had because now Jane was literally unable to walk away from her anymore and would have to either completely ignore her, or give in and talk to her. Maura was hoping that it was the latter option, but wouldn't place any bets on it, knowing how stubborn the brunette could be.

It's not that she wanted to bully Jane into talking to her, but she felt like Jane had come so close to telling her what was going on before, until she bottled it back up and bolted for the door. So now, with nowhere else to go and nothing else to do, it couldn't hurt to try again, right?

"I don't know how we got locked in Maura, but we are".

Jane was getting angrier and angrier by the second; the feeling of being a trapped animal with no escape starting to make her panic as she began to pace in front of the door, desperately trying to focus on a way she could get them out.

Her little outburst pulled Maura away from her thoughts of getting Jane to open up and she slowly made her way to the ever-pacing woman. Standing in front of her, blocking her pathway, she looked up at Jane and saw the fear in her eyes. Her whole demeanour was off. This unnerved Maura.

She gently placed her hand lightly on the detective's shoulder, watching as the taller woman's eyes closed briefly before refocusing on her again. Maura took this as an encouraging sign. Maybe she was still able to calm the detective down just as she used to.

"Jane, getting stressed and pacing in front of the door is not going to free us of this situation. In fact, all it will achieve is a rise in your blood pressure and pulse rate and possibly aching legs after an extended period of time walking back and forth. Please, let's just sit down over there and wait. Someone is obviously bound to realise that the doors have been locked too early when they want to come in here and then they will open them and we can leave".

Whilst Maura was talking, she had managed to slowly manoeuvre the other woman away from the door, and was already heading for the bench against the wall. As she was speaking, she also did a small victory dance in her head because, even though it was a very quick movement (so quick she could have blinked and missed it), Jane had actually smiled slightly and for now, that was enough to tell Maura the woman she knew was still there, underneath all this hurt and confusion.

Before Jane knew it, she was sitting down with Maura next to her on a bench she hadn't noticed until now. She was still trying to register the last of what Maura had said. Jane had surprised herself slightly when she automatically smiled at the honey-blonde's scientific explanation of why she should stop pacing and sit down. Whatever the situation was, Maura could not help herself but to divulge any information that went through her head at that moment.

Jane always acted as thought this was the most irritating thing in the word, but secretly, she loved this about the doctor. And she had a feeling Maura knew that too.

But as Maura's words about how someone will eventually notice sunk in; the panic struck again because that could be any amount of time and there was only so much avoiding she could do. And, Jane, knowing that the very smart Doctor Isles would most likely realise this fact, would probably use this time to try to squeeze more information out of her.

She knew Maura only had her best interests at heart; after all, there was not one bad bone in that women's entire body. But she also knew that relinquishing this information to her best friend could change their relationship in a way she couldn't bear to think about.

The chance of Maura flipping out over it was very slim, but she thought that this would be a much better reaction than the one she knew she would probably receive. The one full of pity that soon turned awkward when she then feels she has to explain how she "just doesn't see her in that way", or "she thinks they should just be friends". Painful as that would be, it was more painful for Jane to think about the inevitable case of Maura slowly stopping the contact between them and then both drifting apart until Maura moved on with someone new and forgot all about the lovesick woman pining after her.

This thought alone pained the detective more than anyone would ever know. She didn't want to lose her best friend. Ever.

They both sat side by side for a good half an hour, going through the situation at hand in their own minds, before the tension and fear for her best friends' mental state got too much for Maura and she had to say something.

"Jane? Sweetie, I know that for some reason you're struggling but just talk to me. You keep zoning out into your own little world, but you won't let me in. I'm almost positive that whatever has got you so tensed up, we can work through and solve together. You've shut people out before, but never have you ever shut me out. Please don't let this be a first." Maura was pleading with Jane now, seeing her in an almost catatonic state almost brought the smaller woman to tears.

Jane was now looking at Maura, her heart breaking a little more with every one of her words. Her eyes were full of hurt and pain. Not for Maura, but instead those emotions were directed at her.

The detective was struggling more than ever now. Swallowing down the words that so desperately wanted to come out, she managed to speak softly to Maura.

"Please, Maura, please don't push this. This isn't something that can be solved with crackers and frosting and 'girl talk', it's something that I need to get to grips with and then solve in the best way I can whilst also attempting to salvage what is left of who I used to be. I can't do that when you're here all the time Maura, I just can't. And I know, I know you are just trying your best to help because that's the kind of person you are, but I just need you to back off a bit and let me deal with it".

"No".

That was it. After Jane's long, softly spoken speech pleading with the woman to just give her some space, this was the answer she received.

Still slightly in shock at the answer, one she was definitely not expecting at all, she managed, "No?"

"That's right, Detective. I said no. No, I will not let you solve this in _your _way, because I know you and I do not for one second think that will end well. And no, I refuse to give you anymore distance since you clearly are in need of help, my help. After all, I tried to keep away from you like you suggested, and yet you're the one sneaking up on me in the locker room, which I might add is why you're here now. You need to talk to me and unless you want to spend another, what forty minutes, arguing about it, I suggest you get it over with already, because we don't seem to be going anywhere soon so you're stuck with me!".

All the way through her speech, Maura became more and more out of character. Her voice started to get higher and louder and she continued. She finished, standing up with her hand on her hips, staring down at Jane as if to dare her to try to argue.

Jane visibly gulped as those hazel eyes bared down into her own. She quickly gained some composure and, standing up so that she was now taller than the doctor, but not wanting to be too close to give off the feeling she was trying to intimidate her.

"Maura, I don't know what else you want from me." she whined, not wanting to snap at the doctor, but also feeling her emotions being pushed to the absolute limit, where she felt she might just explode at any given moment.

Maura cleared her throat whilst thinking about another way to approach Jane. Seeing the look of agony clearly displayed on the brunette's face made Maura adjust her voice to its usual tone before speaking.

"Jane, all I want is the truth. I hate to see you like this, so please, I'm begging you now, just tell me the truth". Maura's tone had gone back to normal now, probably due to the sincere look of agony the brunette was now displaying clearly on her face.

That was it for Jane; she had used up the last of her will-power and couldn't fight in anymore. Hearing the woman she adored more than anything or anyone else in the world begging her for something so simple as to just tell her what was on her mind, temporarily cleared any rational thought as to why this was a bad idea. Before she knew it, the words just tumbled out.

"I love you".

"I know you do Jane, I love you too which is why I'm having trouble understanding why you won't let me in, why you won't let me help you". The smaller woman sighed, feeling yet again defeated as she accidentally misread the meaning behind Jane's words and instead thought the detective was doing what she always did and was trying to divert the attention away from what was going on by instead saying something that was so obvious. They were best friends; of course they loved each other.

"No, Maura. I don't just love you. I'm in love with you."

Jane shifted slightly on her feet, her body shaking from both the stress of the situation but also from the relief of finally admitting what she had been so desperately pushing down and denying for so long.

Slowly lifting her gaze, she saw those beautiful hazel eyes she adores so much looking back at her. The expression on the honey-blonde's face was one Jane was not sure she had fully seen before and got slightly worried. She thought that the doctor didn't believe her, and there was no way she could possibly take back what she had confessed now, so there was only one thing she could say.

"And that's the truth".


	8. It's Wrong!

**A/N: Next chapter guys and girls. Please do continue telling me what you think if you have time :) I honestly have no idea how long this story will be but I definitely have quite a few chapters in mind at the moment...**

For what felt like an eternity, Jane and Maura stood staring at each other, almost daring the other to blink first.

Jane's mind had now caught up with what had just happened and she stood frozen, unsure of what was going to happen now.

Maura heard the words Jane had spoken but could not manage to form a sentence and instead continued to stare at the woman in front of her. Of all the scenarios Maura had played out in her head about why it was Jane had become so uptight and withdrawn from her; this was definitely not the outcome she had ever expected.

As the reality of exactly what Jane had confessed began to settle with Maura, she found that her ability to form words was now returning.

She knew what she wanted to say back. She cleared her throat, making sure her voice would be heard and, in turn startling the other women at this sudden noise that interrupted their subconscious staring match.

The look of undiluted terror that crossed the detectives face in that moment was one that Maura knew she would never forget. It was also one she hoped she would never ever witness again.

Maura began to open her mouth and release what had been building since Jane's shock confession, when another loud noise made both women jump.

It was a loud click and then an announcement blared from the speakers that were dotted throughout the place.

"I'm very sorry for the technical fault we have experienced with the new locking features of the gym. I would just like to thank everyone for being patient and can confirm that the fault is now fixed and all facilities are now available".

Before the announcer had reached the end of his "technical fault" speech, Jane had come to realise that she was now free. She needed to now be as far away from Maura as her legs would carry her. The sheer humiliation she felt at having confessed her feelings when she had tried so hard to not to was eating away at her. So, Jane did what she did in most situations she struggled to deal with…she ran.

Maura's brain was now trying to take in the reason they had been locked in, the emotions Jane had expressed and her own emotions she had over Jane's confession. Her mind was in complete overdrive, so before she had time to logically understand what was about to happen, Jane had slipped from her grasp in a matter of seconds.

She stood on the same spot for another few minutes, her mouth still slightly open where she had attempted to call for Jane but nothing had come out. Then in walked a couple of laughing women, going to their lockers after having just worked out and been allowed to collect their belongings. This was enough to shake Maura of her temporary paralysis. The thoughts in her head had slowed until only one thing was clear to her.

She needed to find Jane.

**_Jane's Apartment…_**

Bursting into her apartment, Jane was greeted by the little yapping dog she had grown to love. Even after everything she had been through in the last few hours; Jo was still able to bring a smile to her face as she started to wag her tail so hard her whole body was swaying with it.

"I guess you're excited to see me, huh?"

Jane slumped down onto her couch, the little dog jumping up onto her lap and rolling over, signalling she wanted her owner to scratch her belly.

"I messed up big time this time Jo. Me and my stupid temper and my stupid big mouth have ruined everything. Maura hates me and it's all my fault".

As Jane spoke Maura's name, Jo suddenly sat up, tilting her head at Jane. Jane found this slightly amusing at first, the fact her dog looked as though she was actually listening and understanding what Jane had said. But, as soon as the amusement had worn off, sadness followed.

She felt sad because she knew Jo loved Maura and hearing her name and seeing the response from the beloved pet struck serious chords in her heart.

To try and pull herself together a little more and also try to still work off some of the pent up frustration she still had for herself at her earlier confession, Jane decided she would take Jo out for a nice walk and clear her head.

About 45 minutes later, Jo's little legs were starting to give out and luckily they were not far from home. Making it up the steps, Jane walked inside with Jo at her side and stopped just before her door.

She didn't feel like it was just her legs that had stopped though. Instead, it felt like everything had stopped; including her heart.

And what was the cause of this; that would be the beautiful blonde woman sitting on her gym back in the door way looking at her with eyes so intense they felt as though they were literally seeing inside her.

Maura.

Once Jane had come to the conclusion that her heart was okay and she was going to pass out anytime soon, her detective skills started to spring into action.

Those clear hazel eyes that were always so bright, were now red, puffy and glassy from tears that had been shed and ones that were just about to be. The woman's usual immaculate make-up was now partially rubbed off or smudged. And the thing that stood out the most, above everything else was the posture of the normally confident and self-assured Doctor. It was now doubled over and slouched in a way that looked so out of place and strange it literally hurt to bear witness to it.

After her detective sills had pointed out what needed to be seen, Jane's other set of skills took over. The one's everyone has when someone they love; whether it is a family member or partner, is hurting so painfully obviously that there is nothing more you can do but to offer as much comfort and support as you can. Regardless of whether you want to or not, and regardless of whether you are the cause of it.

As if she were approaching a cornered animal, Jane slowly made her way over to Maura, watching her for any signs that would suggest she didn't want her any closer.

Eventually Jane found herself standing next to the crouching blonde, looking down at her. Taking a deep breath and balling her hands into fists a few times to try and curb the hatred she felt at being the cause of this breath-taking woman's pain, she cautiously slid down the door so that she was now sat next to Maura; perfectly align with her, no gap between them.

Jane realised that this would make Maura even more uncomfortable because she was clearly in this state because of the confession Jane had made to her. Maura was obviously upset by the fact that Jane had developed these feelings when all she wanted was a friend.

In her mind, Jane was reprimanding herself for everything that was wrong with Maura at this present time and it all led back to Maura being almost disgusted by Jane's romantic feelings towards her.

Registering just how uncomfortable Maura must be right now, Jane attempted to shuffle away slightly to create a gap between them so they were no longer physically connected in any way. But, as she made to lean away from the Doctor something happed that Jane thought for sure had now stopped her heart this time.

Maura linked her arm through Jane's to keep her in place.

Maura had been looking at the floor ever since Jane had stood next to her, and she continued to do this even as her arm intertwined with Jane's, which is one of the reasons it shocked Jane so much.

"No more Jane".

The words came out in almost a whisper, the voice sounding scratchy from the continuous crying she had been doing.

Maura had had enough. Jane was no longer going to be the one who got to run away when thing get rough or when she feels like it is best for both of them. This time Maura was going to be the one calling the shots. Jane had her say earlier, now it was Maura's turn and she was going to let Jane know exactly that. So she continued.

"No more running. No more fighting. No more arguing. You said what you needed to say; now it's my turn".

Jane went to speak. She didn't really know what she way going to say but she felt like she had to say something. But, before she could get that far, Maura used her other hand, the one not already attached to Jane, to silence the dark haired woman.

"Please, just shut up and let me talk, Jane".

Those words really did hit Jane. She knew this was serious for the doctor to talk so uncharacteristically. In normal circumstances, Jane would have made a very sarcastic response and probably found it highly amusing, but for right now she just stared wide-eyed, waiting for the woman to continue.

Maura thought carefully about what she wanted to say and how she wanted to say it. Then she looked around and realised that here, in the door way was not the place. She looked at Jane and then said softly, "First, can we go inside because I don't think us sitting here is the right place to have this conversation".

Jane visibly gulped as she realised Maura was really going to go all out on her about everything that happened today whether she like it or not. And seeing the way Maura was looking at her at the moment, there was no way she going to deny her of anything.

Still unable to actually voice any words, Jane simply nodded her head. They got up, Maura still refusing to release the strong brunette's arm through fear Jane may run and never ever come back. So, with Maura still attached, Jane managed to unlock the door and step inside. They headed towards the couch but not before Maura turned to beckon Jo Friday in whom they had both completely forgotten about, and who was stretched out half asleep on the floor.

Seeing Maura gesture to her, she got up, licked the blondes had almost as if welcoming her back, and made her way inside and onto her bed where she would stay sleeping until the next morning.

Settling down next to each other, they still stayed close enough to maintain contact, although now it was just the touching of their knees as they say on the edge of their cushions.

Finally, Maura moved to look at Jane who in turn was staring straight back at her, waiting as patiently as she could for Maura to tell her exactly what she needed to about today.

"You need to understand something Jane. You are most likely not going to like everything I have to say but unfortunately for you, it's tough luck because I've had to hear things from you the past week I didn't like either" Maura stated as if she were reading this from a script.

Jane flinched slightly. She had already told herself their friendship was over, but she had hoped they would just stop the communication rather than hear Maura actually list all of the reasons why Jane declaring her love for her was absolutely ridiculous and completely inappropriate.

Maura noticed the reaction but continued, hoping Jane would understand eventually.

"You cannot tell a woman, who is also your best friend, that you're in love with her and then run away and hide because you're scared, Jane. It is _the_ most ridiculous thing ever", Maura started, figuring easy Jane into would not be the best way to communicate with the detective.

Jane went to argue, but again Maura held her hand up to silence her and continued.

"When I asked you to tell me the truth, I will admit that was definitely not what I thought you were ever going to say. So yes, it completely shocked me. And I know as I've just said that, in your head you are mentally reprimanding yourself for your actions of divulging such information to me"

Jane was now open mouthed at the way Maura was so bluntly handling this situation and how she knew exactly what was happening in her mind. How did she know that anyway? She didn't have to wait long for that question to be answered, as well as any others she had, because Maura then launched into her full on speech leaving no way for Jane to interrupt her.

"I know this because I know you. I've told you before that I know you and maybe now you'll start to realise it. But it's not just a one-way street here, Jane. I know you yes, but you also know me just as well. This is why I was so shocked that you didn't feel that you could tell me this information sooner. You are my best friend. My only real friend. You're the one I go to when I'm sad or hurt or happy or excited. The one I need when I feel vulnerable and the one I go to when I need to feel safe.

I understand so much about you Jane, but I just don't understand why you let out friendship almost obliterate because you kept something to yourself without asking my opinion or consulting me or seeing how I felt. It's like you had already written me off before even questioning the other side"

As soon as Maura said that last sentence, Jane looked down at the floor. It was then Maura knew she had hit the proverbial nail right on the head.

"That's it isn't it. You had your mind all made up about how I felt and how I would react and where our friendship would end up even before everything that had happened today. I understand it now. I understand why you've been so distant and so sharp with your words. You've been pushing me away to avoid what you thought was the inevitable ending of our friendship.

It's almost laughable, now looking at this situation with all the details fitting into place.

"You once said to me that for a genius I can be really dumb. Well Jane here is what I say to you, for a detective you can be really dumb too."

Jane was now completely confused and looked up to find Maura with a small smirk on her lips. She had no idea what Maura was talking about anymore. She was still stuck on just how well the doctor really knew her. How she had pieced together all of what she had been feeling all week and come to her own conclusion, which was right of course. And now she was calling her dumb?

Seeing the confusion written all over the beautiful brunette's face, she figured a few more choice words would help the situation become a little clearer.

"I was always right about one thing, Jane. You definitely learn better through actually doing something that just hearing the theory".

With another little smirk from Maura and an even more confused expression from Jane, the doctor leaned towards the dark haired beauty she had admire for longer than she could remember and kissed those lips she had dreamed about for so long.

Before Jane knew what was happening, Maura was pulling away. Then instinct got hold of her and she grabbed the petite blonde and pulled her in for a passionate kiss that they both now fully participated it.

As they continued their kiss, they both felt that it was the best thing either of them have ever done before. It was as if they were two puzzle pieces and they just couldn't figure how they fit together before… until now.

Pulling apart and breathing hard from the new feelings and sensations they stared at each other, both with tears in their eyes from the emotions coursing through them.

Then Maura saw it. The change in Jane.

She touched the brunette on the arm, still looking into her eyes.

"Jane? What's the matter? Are you okay?"

Jane couldn't refrain from telling Maura the thing that had plagued her ever since her feelings had begun.

"It's wrong"


End file.
